


The Times that try men's souls

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them are broken in their own ways and sometimes that hurts the most.</p>
<hr/><p>A character study,of sorts, for all of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times that try men's souls

All of them are broken in their own ways and sometimes that hurts the most.

* * *

 

Steve is a man out of time a whole lifetime missed. A thousand stolen memories that he'll never get back and never, in fact ,had the chance to make. 

He's a solider and sometimes he wonders if that's all he is. Steve still laughs

 

* * *

 

Thor is a god and is all in all a nice man who laughs and jokes but don't let that fool you. 

Thor is a god but he couldn't save his brother. Thor has memories of a loving brother and has to look at the present and finds a spiteful brother in his place. Thor still smiles.

 

* * *

 

Natasha is the result of a lifetime of training being turned into a weapon. Natasha is the result of people who want to have credit of creating the perfect weapon. 

Natasha is a weapon and sometimes the blood tints her vision, Natasha still has humor, that's something she's alway kept just for herself.

 

* * *

 

Tony is a broken shell of a man that still somehow makes himself be himself. Tony is a man of his own invention and everybody else's. 

Tony is a man of himself and other's a maze of mirrors. Tony looks in the mirror and can't look himself in the eye. Tony still grins.

 

* * *

 

Bruce is made of rage and calmness.

He walks a fine line and one wrong step means he'll kill many people. Bruce still smirks.

 

* * *

 

Clint is a result of shining lights and burning backs, of fists and kisses. Clint is broken and no amount of glue can put him together but he still tries. 

Clint is a man of contrections and still he grins .

 

* * *

They're not okay, but sometimes they can almost pretend the are.

**Author's Note:**

> Help is very nice and as this is sort of experimental help is extra appreciate. All mistakes are mine as I have no beta and as such all blame falls upon my shoulders.  
> DFTBA


End file.
